1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent sheet, or blanket, which can be sized as needed for the purpose of covering books, papers, reference materials or any other valuable materials to prevent soilage or spillage on the pages.
2. Prior Act
When a person is cooking, following a recipe in a cookbook, it is desirable to prevent the pages from flipping to another recipe. It is also desirable to prevent accidental spillage of cooking ingredients on the open pages of the cookbook. It is further desirable to keep reference books open to the correct page when copying reference material or to hold books open when studying for examinations. It is still further desirable to protect valuable unlendable reference books and other prize books.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following listed U.S. Patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,099,268 Smith 7-30-63 3,719,161 Wegner 3-6-73 3,809,352 Mathias 5-7-74 4,157,626 Bedinghaus 6-12-79 4,159,836 Tarr 7-3-79 4,572,546 Morrison 2-25-86 4,681,291 Holladay 7-21-87 ______________________________________
None of the above patents is sufficiently close to the present invention to require any comments.